Royal Heights
by MsAnarchy
Summary: Royal Heights, the most prestigious and high tech school in the Universe. Here, the most talented children from multiple dimensions are educated to expand their abilities. When a select group of new students are invited, a series of violent and mysterious events turn their peaceful school year into a struggle to stay alive.
1. Crow At Flight

Royal Heights

_Prologue~ Crow at Flight_

…

The moonlight poured through the glass of an overhead window. The bright white caused the pearl and onyx of the kingdom to shimmer brightly, providing the mystic home with a comforting gleam. But the young girl walking through the structure paid no mind to this. Her only visible eye that wasn't covered by her dark hair remained shielded by the hood of her cloak.

She stopped in her tracks once she reached her destination. Her hand extended forward and a wave of Darkness surrounded her arm to her fingertips. This magic was strong enough to force the closed doors open and she stepped inside to the room. The doors closed behind her at her command and she made her way down the small steps onto the main floor of the well lit library. Her eyes looked towards the woman that was the young girl's current leader, mentor, and specialist of the dark magic that flowed through the young girl's veins. The woman was siting in the middle of the library, numerous books piling into uneven towers near her desk.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Miss Aves, nice to see you again. You're even exactly on time."

The girl returned the woman's smile. "Tonight's robbery was pretty easy. I just took a few gems and bolted out of there in no time. You know this magic sure comes in handy with my other work."

The woman nodded. "You are certainly becoming very skilled with my powers. This is the first time I offered it to anyone and I'm glad you are the first, Zoe." She turned back to the thick book in her hand, running a pen connected to a chain around her neck under large passages.

Zoe removed the hood from head and shook out her violet streaked black hair. "So why exactly did you need me?"

"It's quite simple actually, you received an invitation to Royal Heights Academy, right?"  
Zoe leaned against one of the many tall shelves filling the library. "Yeah, my mom's makin' me go just so I can grab some stuff from the city. She says that place is just loaded with antiques or something."

"Your mother certainly knows what's best for you. And I feel that this will work brilliantly with your first official assignment as my apprentice."

Zoe's grin grew wider. "I'm listening."

"I want you to attend Royal Heights as an average student and watch over a few kids for me. You remember why you accepted my magic to begin with, right Zoe?"

Zoe's smile soon became a grimace at the reminder.

"Suarez," She hissed as the magic began to surround her shaking fist. Simply saying the name of her long time enemy made Zoe's blood boil. Frida had officially solidified the hatred between the two of them after becoming Manny Riviera's girlfriend. It wasn't like Zoe wasn't expecting it. Frida was and always would be Manny's closest companion and Zoe couldn't possibly form the same strong bond Manny had created with Frida over so many years.

Zoe hated both of them, but something about the whole thing made her anger grow stronger. Frida was aware she liked Manny and it only annoyed Zoe more to know Frida had the nerve to date him. The small cheek kisses in public and playful flirting was obviously just Frida rubbing it in.

Zoe tried to ignore it for awhile with some success. She would stay out much later, shoplifting from any store she could find as a distraction. But hopping from roof to roof of Miracle City only brought back memories of when she convinced Manny to ruin Frida's birthday party and (temporarily) end their friendship. It was a failure, but it helped prove that through simple manipulation, Manny could be curled around her finger.

In one of her most recent thieving sprees, Zoe came upon a strange force of energy lighting an ally. The energy itself was black but still managed to produce it's very own glow that made it shine brighter than the star lit sky. Miracle City often had strange occurrences and even people, but this was especially odd for the town.

Zoe was never afraid of the dark of course but there was something else that was making her drawn towards the energy. She soon felt her own feet carrying her forward, strands of black circling around her arms and legs as she got closer. And then...the memory itself was still a blur. All Zoe remembered was that it was the first time she'd ever met Embry.

Embry was a witch and had been using this magic for centuries. According to Embry, Zoe had potential to wield it. This magic called the Darkness was completely powered through the anger and malice filling Zoe's heart, making control over it a breeze with practice. She was just a human and the most powerful thing she had ever wielded were the guns in her Black Cuervo costume. Magic was completely different but she soon got the hang of it with the help of her master.

Zoe hadn't told her mother or grandmother about her frequent meetings with the woman. Being evil ran through the Aves family, but her instincts told her that explaining something as drastic as witchcraft would draw unwanted attention.

It was only with this magic that Zoe learned a much simpler solution to her dilemma with Manny and Frida. It wouldn't be as quick and mundane as a prank. Simply trickery wouldn't please her improved mental state. She had to do something that was much more...permanent.

"Yes, that one." Embry replied.

"What about her?"

"Miss Suarez is one of the students I'd like you to watch over. Her and many others have been invited to the school and your job is to observe them and retrieve any information you know."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "You train me all summer to use this magic and you just want me to people watch?"

Embry stood from her desk and walked towards Zoe. "Please be patient, Miss Aves. I'm sure you've gotten use to careful planning due to your lifestyle as a thief. And besides, you'll get all the time you need to use your magic, but only when necessary."

"So when will it be necessary?"

Embry smiled and pat Zoe's head. "I feel it's best I give you more details."

Embry grasped her pen and drew a thin line across the air. It formed a long streak rapidly changing in color until it began to expand over the library and form an image.

Three separate towns were on display before them. One Zoe clearly recognized as her own while the other two possessed scenery and even townspeople she wasn't familiar with.

"Just watch closely Zoe and observe your prey. All you have to do is remember their faces and everything will go perfectly."

...

_"Two possibilities exist: Either we are alone in this Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying." _

_~Arthur C. Clarke_


	2. Invitation

{Part One: Autumn Scented Paranoia}

_"You expected to be sad in the fall. Part of you died each year when the leaves fell from the trees and their branches were bare against the wind and the cold, wintery light. But you knew there would always be the spring, as you knew the river would flow again after it was frozen. When the cold rains kept on and killed the spring, it was as though a young person died for no reason."__~Ernest Hemingway_

_Chapter One~ Invitation_

That noise was still going. The repeated blaring of the electronically powered device placed mere inches from his sleeping form seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

_Pellets..._

A furry blue hand reached for the accursed plastic alarm clock. His hand slapped down on the snooze button and his arm hung limply by his bed. The beeping stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief. He could sleep now.

"Get up!" A familiar voice called to him, making his long ears twitch from annoyance. Now the clamor of his alarm clock sounded far more pleasing than the nagging tone of his sister Yin.

"We've got to get going or we'll miss the jet." The rabbit boy opened one drooping violet eye at a pair of enthusiastic sapphire ones.

"Why should I?" he groaned, hiding his face deeper into his pillow.

"Yang, this is important. An opportunity like this doesn't happen everyday." She pulled up the white sleeve of her new school uniform and peered at her watch.

"Now we only have an hour and a half until the jet comes to pick us up. Master Yo already made us some breakfast."

The comment had Yang finally sitting upward in his bed. "Wait, Master Yo, _cooked? _That explains the smell of burnt oatmeal."

"Yeah, and he's sure gonna miss us when we're gone. So let's give him a proper goodbye." She said, slinging a pink bag over her shoulder. A Twonicon charm tied at the bottom sparkled in the sunlight peeking through the bedroom window and made Yang's eyes sting.

"I've already got your uniform on the closet door. Get ready."

Yang looked over his twin sister to see she was already dressed. A white dress shirt and black necktie was worn under a buttoned blazer. A dark miniskirt covered in gold, cobalt, and thin white lines formed a plaid pattern along well ironed pleats.

Ever since the uniform arrived days after the invitation, Yin's been itching to wear it. He remembered the summer afternoons she'd spend holding the clothing up to her chest and waist and smiling to herself in anticipation. This was a daily routine along with reorganizing her school supplies in her book bag and rereading the acceptance letter pinned up on her side of their bedroom.

Unlike his twin, Yang hated the idea of going to some preppy boarding school and wearing a stiff uniform for the whole year. He was much more of a hands on action guy. Having to read, write, and take tests didn't exactly mold into his love for fighting crime around town.

Yang was content with being home schooled, even if he did ignore his studies and training in favor of video games. Strangely enough, Master Yo was fine with them going to an entirely different dimension to attend the academy.

Yang sighed and rubbed at the sleep in his eyes.

"Alright, alright..."He said in a yawn.

He reluctantly slid himself out of bed when his sister walked out. Yang looked over the uniform that was the male equivalent of the one Yin wore: a long sleeved dress shirt, black necktie, pants, and a dark blue blazer with gold buttons and white trim along a notched lapel. Yang grabbed the clothing from the hanger with an expression severely lacking the enthusiasm racing through his sister's muffled voice from the other room.

Now dressed, Yang dragged his feet into the dinning room to eat with his family. The realization of Master Yo being their biological father had caused a slight change in the atmosphere of the dojo. The elderly panda was still adjusting to his role as the official parental figure he never knew he was. In a sense, he still seemed more like a teacher than a father, but his attempts at bonding beyond lessons and training was welcoming.

There was all the more time to go to water parks and watch movies when the crime in the town went down. Ever since defeating Eradictus, even the strongest of villains backed down from their plotting for world domination or theft. The current peace was becoming unbearable for Yang.

With no crime and a promising army put to little use, Yang was certain his mind would eventually split in two from boredom. Attending Royal Heights Academy, a school far off from his own dimension, would only strip away what sanity was left lurking in his underused brain.

With how popular they were around the town, they were easily qualified to learn there. Due to his lack of intelligence, all of Yang's classes were Beginners. His know-it-all sister had gotten herself in all of the Advanced classes without even trying. He was barely aware of how they knew where to place students in terms of intelligence, but that was the last thing he was worried about.

"I'm going to miss this place…" Yin sighed, poking the yellow yolk of her egg until it bled onto the plate. "Are you sure you won't get lonely all by yourself?"

Master Yo chuckled and pat his daughter's head.

"I'll be fine, Yin. You and Yang try your best in that school. Don't worry about me."

Yang stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth to keep from gritting his teeth. It was only him and Yin that would be attending the school from their own dimension. His girlfriend Lina and friend Rodger would be left behind in this town that lost all things engaging about it. He'd be forced to make friends with whatever arrogant rich kids would be his classmates.

"You know, this pretty much counts as child abuse." Yang said with his mouth still brimming with chewed food.

Master Yo rolled his eyes. "What would you know about abuse? I'm giving you kids a proper education beyond Woo Foo. It's healthy for your subconscious and will prepare you for adulthood at an early age...or something."

"Oh, what parenting self help book did'ya get that from?" Yang asked before he shoved more eggs in his mouth.

"Come on, Yang," Yin said. "This is the first time we're ever attending a real school. You could at least show some gratitude. Besides, Royal Heights is the most elite of elite boarding schools ever known. And you won't believe the city it was built in-"

"Yeah, don't care."

The dojo began to rumble as the erupting sound of wind went through the atmosphere. Yin, Yang, and Master Yo turned their heads towards the noise that reached the front of their home. They spotted the image of a small silver jet with opening doors.

"The jet's here!" A smile spread wide across Yin's face. She hopped down from her seat, gripping her suitcase in one hand while her other hastily pulled up the strap of her tote over her shoulder. Yang's suitcase halfheartedly filled with clothes and toiletries he packed this morning dragged along the carpet. The motivation to hold it properly would never arise.

Master Yo gave his children assuring pats on their shoulders. "Now you kids do your best and work hard. That goes for you especially, Yang."

"Whatever,"

The two gave their father a hug and exited the door.

…

The Zim household was in it's usually state that morning. Through the creeping sunlight of the Irken constructed base, a small robot sat comfortably on the living room couch. Metal hands drove into a vat of homemade slime meant to be a proper breakfast.

The oddly misplaced toilet elevated a green skinned alien dawning a school uniform proudly. He stood with his chest out and fists placed firmly on his hips.

"You look great, master!" the robot said, stuffing more of the yellow slop in his mouth.

"I know, Gir." Zim replied, stepping off the toilet and to the center of the living room.

"My jet should be arriving soon to take me to this _filthy_ school. There I shall find the weaknesses of the students and destroy it!" At that, he broke into a booming laugh. Gir laughed as well, although he wasn't aware of what he said.

"How idiotic of them to invite me. Does they not know the power of the mighty Irken race?!"

"I don't know." Gir said.

"Ah, I deserve to go that school anyway," Zim continued with his arms behind his back as he paced around the room. "I truly have enough intelligence and amazing athletic ability to be apart of it!"

Zim was fairly confused to find an invitation within his mail a few weeks ago. It was his job as an Invader to keep a fairly low profile and as far as the letter explained, this school took place in a different dimension. He couldn't help his curiosity towards it and decided he would attend only for extra information.

Destroying the accursed earth he stood on and the world of the school would prove to his leaders how competent of an Invader he was. He already knew they were aware of his abilities, but making them even more proud of him would only ensure their respect.

The letter provided information about the "advanced educational and entertainment technology" the school contained. The words themselves made Zim laugh. The inferior humans of this new world seemed much more prideful in their life's work.

The brochure that came along with the invitation for new students was the first example of technology he had seen from the city. The brochure used holographic images to project a miniature sized city and formerly dressed woman gesturing to the landmarks while speaking about the school. Throughout her long lecture, she would mention something about a grid and a headmaster, but Zim had already lost interest at that point.

It was merely the work of amateurs. Zim remembered how to create holographs not long after his time as a smeet and the Irken's approach was used for far more beneficial purposes than for advertising.

Zim would have to mock intrigue in whatever feeble contraptions they so openly admired. Perhaps if it was of good use, Zim could mold it into his plan. But this was only a possibility.

"How long are you going?" Gir asked his master.

"A year, though I do plan to destroy the academy much before then. When my work is done, we can return home," Zim summoned a small piece of metal from his PAK with the Irken logo glowing on the front. "There's no telling how long our stay will be, so I feel it's best to take caution during our absence."

"What's that thing?" Gir asked.

"It's a monitoring device linked to the home as a form of surveillance. I'll need to plant this in your system so you will be able to report any occurrences."

"Ooh..."

"Now, stand still." Zim opened up Gir's head and placed the small device inside. The flat square automatically laced itself into Gir's head, making it close to impossible for the SIR to remove it.

After the hazardous effects of Gir tampering with his guidance system before, Zim was especially cautious with this form of implant. To make sure Gir didn't attempt to get rid of the device, Zim created a watch directly linked to it, informing him whenever the implant would receive any harm.

The watch also helped find a way to communicate with the Tallest without his base. It took him some time to create but his efforts would all be worth it once he annihilated the city and every last human in it.

Bringing Gir with him wasn't originally a part of his plans, but having him stay at the base wasn't the most desirable option either. It was best to have Gir in his sights at all times and perhaps the idiotic robot would actually come of use. He _was_ only coming for the sake of the base's safety.

Zim did want to bring along Minimoose but the most recent addition to the team had disappeared without explanation. Only a few weeks after X-mas, his creation had left the base entirely. Searching for him around the city soon became a useless attempt. Minimoose would do greatly on such an important mission and it would be the perfect opportunity to test out his other features. But due to the unfortunate circumstances, Zim would have to stick with his inadequate sidekick.

Zim closed Gir's head and the SIR said with a grimace, "It feels funny."

"You'll have to get use to it, Gir. If you remove or damage the monitor it could interfere with the connection to the base. Change into your dog disguise. We'll have to keep up our human appearances for safety." Zim looked out the window to see the jet to the academy landing.

The saccharine female voice of the jet said, "Welcome to Utopia Airlines, this jet is reserved for student Zim and will transport you safely to Royal Heights Academy."

Gir's eyes widened upon spotting the jet, the lustrous gleam of the silver and gold making him forget whatever discomfort the device was given him previously. Gir ran towards the couch and grabbed his squeaky green dog suit from underneath the cushions. Once in disguise he gave his master and cheerful smile and thumbs up. Zim picked up his suitcase and marched out the door to the jet.

"Good morning, student Zim." The jet said as the front door opened automatically. Zim stepped inside, grimacing upon seeing the jet's interior. It consisted of four golden seats and small windows with a plush, white carpet and cream colored walls. It was starkly different than the ships Zim piloted all his life. This jet would be the first to go down during the plight of warfare, making Zim feel even more prideful of his self assigned mission to destroy the city. It was apparent Utopia's life work had no chance against him.

Gir stepped inside the jet with admiration still filling his eyes behind the false dog head.

"We aren't here to stand by and stare," Zim said as he sat down. An automated seat belt fastened over his waist. "I need you to stay focused enough on this mission. Understood?"

Gir saluted. "Yes, my master!"

In only a split second he slipped back into his usual personality and hopped onto the seat across from Zim to have a seat belt keep him in place. The door shut closed and the jet began to lift into the air.

"Your flight is now beginning. Please remain seated until further instructions. In a few hours, you will arrive to your new school safely. Thank you for choosing Utopia Airlines."

The jet suddenly picked up in speed, throwing Zim's head deep into the soft cushioning of the seat. His eyelids squinted as he attempted to move his gaze towards Gir.

This on it's own was impossible.

The pressure forcing down his body wouldn't allow the simplest of movements. From the corner of his eye he could see earth's murky skies growing darker. Stars and swirls of vibrant colors mixed into a confusing water painting that ached Zim's mind.

He shut his eyes as a grunt escaped his clenched teeth. He wasn't quite sure how long he was stuck in this state. Soon enough the pulling of his skin and forced pressure on his thin physique began slow.

Zim opened his eyes to see the jet now flying at a steady pace in a blue sky clear of clouds.

"Eh?" He looked towards Gir to see the small robot waving his arms around eagerly.

"Let's do dat again!"

The voice of the jet spoke again, "You are now free to move around the cabin. If there's anything necessary to make the ride more comfortable, please inform me right away. Once again, thank you for choosing Utopia Airlines. Enjoy your flight, student Zim."

…

In the same neighborhood, a few houses away from Zim's, the home of Professor Membrane and his two children stood amongst a row of mundane suburbs. In the bathroom of said home, the professor's son eagerly prepped himself in the mirror.

"Alright, you can do this, Dib. You are going to walk into that school and be the best student Royal Heights has ever had." He felt a grin forming at the words yet he still felt a growing pinch in his stomach. He didn't feel nervous often but today, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the pressures of attending the most advanced academy in existence.

Royal Heights Academy was for the best of the best, meaning that they found potential in him. They knew he had the capabilities to do well and the thought on it's own was rather flattering.

Dib gave himself a quick once over in the mirror. The blue and gold of the uniform was a much brighter arrangement of color than he normally wore, but this was a time for change and wearing it only signified just how far his intellect had taken him.

Dib could say he felt pretty happy at the moment. He knew he was the only kid in his neighborhood attending the school which made him feel both honored and worried for the condition of the town when he was gone.

What would Zim attempt without him around? Zim often ruined his own plans, but Dib was the only real reason the other ones didn't succeed. No one else certainly wouldn't try to defend themselves. It was already registered he had to attend so simply not going wasn't an option.

Dib sighed, rubbing his temples to ease away the building stress. Maybe Zim wouldn't try anything with him gone, but there was no way that idiotic Irken would stand by for a whole year. Dib would hate for his absence to cause the world's demise...

"The jet's here, son!" The voice of his father interrupted his thoughts. Dib ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs with a suitcase in hand.

"Coming!"

Dib walked down to the living room to see his father by the couch while his younger sister Gaz violently moved her thumbs across her game console. It was one of the few times Dib saw his dad and he appreciated that his father took the time out of his busy schedule to see him off.

Dr. Membrane gave his son a supporting pat on the shoulder. "I know you'll do great son. Keep in mind you'll be representing our family so please strive to be the most proactive and mentally stable student in that academy."

"Thanks Dad,"

Dr. Membrane looked towards his daughter. "Don't you want to give your brother a proper goodbye? He will be gone for some time."

Gaz peered up from her game for only a few seconds before looking back down. "Don't get killed."

Dib forced a smile. "Love you too, Gaz."

Dr. Membrane opened the door and Dib walked down the path to the opening jet. He gave a wave to his father and sister before entering. As the plane set off, he tried not to stare at his home for too long. He only wished that it would look this way when he returned.

…

"Man, this place has everything," Frida Suarez rested her hand on her cheek as she watched the holographic woman on the brochure describe feature after feature of the city and academy. "I hear that the city has the best arcade known to man or something. They even have access to titles not even published in our place yet."

"Really? That sounds awesome!" Manny Rivera replied walking over to her seat to get a closer look of the hologram.

"Yeah, and we get a student discount just for attending the school. The kids here sure live in luxury."

Manny chuckled, "This place is way different than our town. There isn't even a crime rate here."

"So I take it you won't be using that anytime soon?" Frida pointed at the silver T on Manny's belt.

"Not sure," He said with a shrug. "Dad said he wanted me to make a good impression. He doesn't want me in detention or to piss off teachers-"

"But you always do that."

"That's what I said! But in a city that has no crime in it, I have no reason to use my belt anyway. Now it just keeps my pants up."

Though his father had high expectations, Manny could only do so much. Utopia was the exact opposite of Miracle City so that eliminated the task of becoming El Tigre to stop any criminals. And with no thieves or evil overlords to worry about, that left him with the task of doing well academically.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. There was no way he'd spend his time away from his own dimension to concern himself with school subjects. He could pull through a C average at best in his classes and enjoy the peaceful streets of Utopia with Frida in the meantime.

"Hey Manny," Frida said.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is weird but did you get a...uh, zap when you opened up your invitation?"

Manny furrowed his brow. "What? The letter zapped you?"

Frida dug inside her bag and gave him the dark blue envelope that looked entirely similar to his aside from one feature. The color of the RH crest wasn't the golden color he had and instead shone a bright silver.

"Right when I opened it up the thing zapped my finger." Frida explained. Manny ran his thumb over the crest only to feel the warmth of the metal across his skin.

"I don't feel anything. It's probably nothing."

"I hope so."

The voice of the jet said, "We are now approaching school grounds. Please remain seated until we have safely landed." Manny handed the envelope back to Frida and sat back down in his seat. He watched from the window as the jet glided away from the pink waters to the buildings just up ahead.

The city's design was far beyond anything he'd ever seen. Silver buildings and curved bridges decked in gold accents were filled with waving citizens. Children threw rose petals and confetti from windows of the highest towers, letting them ride the autumn wind and fill the air with a vibrant mix of colors that glided pass his view.

The school glimmered gold in the afternoon light. The structure even from his perspective looked strong and sturdy, as if the most powerful of weapons wouldn't be able to pierce through it's walls and gates. Carefully placed roses made up the garden surrounding a long pearl colored pathway leading up to honey-brown double doors.

This was only the front of the school and what lied ahead or inside would remain a blue holograph until seeing it with his own eyes. The parking facility placed in the far back of the school was quickly approaching and more jets flew in a straight line down the glass tunnels.

Each of the jets parked and the students evacuated from the oversized glass dome to the long pathway. Manny and Frida made their way into the crowd of children wearing similar uniforms and eagerly chatting amongst their peers.

"We made it," Frida said, giving her friend a grin as her hand inched towards his. Her fingers interlocked with Manny's and he returned the gesture with a soft squeeze. "My dad says he wanted me to call him as soon as I get here."

"Has he gotten use to us dating yet?"

"No way," Frida said with a laugh. "He was actually hoping you wouldn't be invited to the school since you might 'ruin my education'."

"Well, why don't we head over to the arcade later for...educational purposes? We can learn how many games we can play free with the student discount."

"Sounds like a date."


	3. Access Dorm and Schedule

_Chapter Two~Access Dorm and Schedule_

Approaching the school was a far more nerve racking experience than Yin thought it would be. As she stood there, the only thought that could cross her mind were the worries she never once felt until now.

She shifted her gaze towards the growing crowd of students wearing similar uniforms and talking amongst each other in excitement. Each of these children received the same letter and were given the same opportunity as her.

Yin wasn't surprised the amount was so large yet it did cause a sense of melancholy. If so many children were invited, she truly had to stand out amongst them all. She had to prove to every teacher that her intellect and magic skills were worthy of this school.

She wouldn't be another face in the crowd. She wouldn't allow it.

"When are we gettin' in? My legs hurt." Yang said.

"I'm not sure. The brochure did say the doors wouldn't open until each of the students were present. Then someone will come and guide them according to what group they belong in."

"Geez, how much stuff is in that thing?"

"Why would you care? It's not like you bothered to read it."

The creak of the opening doors rendered a holographic woman similar to the one in the brochure. She beamed a smile and gestured out towards the crowd of students.

"Good morning students. I do hope you all had an amazing summer and are prepared for a year of the best education in the Universe. To begin our tour, I will ask the Advanced students to follow me into the building."

Yin smiled. "That's me. See ya later, bro."

"Yeah, yeah,"

…

"...Being selected for the Advanced class is an honor that is only bestowed amongst the most academically gifted of students. If we find your talents or dedication to schooling to be relatively higher than others, then the school board ultimately decides you'll be able to handle the amount of responsibility..."

The tour guide continued with her speech. As the moving group approached a new room, she'd describe every feature in depth. Yin already memorized each room from the brochure. She couldn't get lost in the academy the first day. Making a good impression would start with being entirely thorough of the new environment.

Yin stole a few glances around the group of Advanced students throughout the tour. It wasn't particularly small but the total amount of children wasn't nearly as big as the Moderate class or Beginners. It made being in the Advanced class all the more exciting. Yin was smart enough to be amongst the highest ranking fields of intelligence. The thought on it's own had her grinning throughout the rest of the tour.

The guide stopped in a white room filled with multiple clear elevators. A small monitor stood by each one with a letter that read which level of the school the elevator went to.

"This is the Transport Room. In order to guide you all safely and quickly to your dorms, please use our series of multilevel elevators that will instantly send you to your dorm level. Your invitation has already advised which level and room number you will be staying. If you have forgotten either one, feel free to ask me. I do hope you have all enjoyed the architecture of Royal Heights. If you have difficulties with navigation over the course of the year, the special gift within your dorm will come of use. Thank you and have a wonderful year."

The doors to the elevators each opened in unison and student rushed towards them. Yin managed to squeeze into a elevator heading towards the D-Level dorm rooms. The doors shut and shot upward.

Yin looked out of the glass to see why the elevators were called "multilevel". As soon as her elevator was rising, another would spring up from a vault and open for the next few students.

Soon enough, the elevator reached the D-Level of of the academy. Yin stepped into the hall and walked down the maroon carpet to her room. The dorm rooms of Royal Heights weren't accessed through a mere lock and key. To allow a quicker entrance, none of the doors had knobs and were replaced with scanners programmed to recognize the body signature of the two students assigned to the dorm.

_D27...D27..._

"Here it is." Yin placed her palm against the scanner. A blue grid ran along her hand and the scanner beamed brighter in response.

"Good morning, student Yin," Yin moved her hand away and the door slid open. She walked inside to hear the soft _click_ of the door closing behind her.

An area just as lavish and elaborate as the jet yet still containing the technical advancements of the rest of the school would be her small home for the year. A flat screen television and mini fridge in the corner of the room were the only pieces of technology she could make out but she knew the room was equip with far more.

Two beds were across from each other and covered in the same blue covers and golden pillows. That reminded her that she would have a roommate. She'd have to share this room with a girl from entirely different dimension. Yin would have loved for Lina to get invited but she'd have to become friends with whoever she'd be sharing the room with.

Yin looked towards the window at the back of the dorm. The black curtains were drawn back to show the silver buildings of Utopia off in the distance. Below her was the school's ongoing green pasture covered in red roses.

Yin stepped closer to the window and let out a peaceful sigh. She rested her chin on her hand and enjoyed the tranquility of it all. For a year she wouldn't have to worry herself with the responsibilities of a Woo Foo knight. Now she could preoccupy herself with her duties as a student entirely.

From the corner of her eye she made out the flashing turquoise of a small screen. She sat down on the bed on the right of the room and grabbed the small device. The Academy Phone was produced from the city and developed specifically for student purposes.

Once owned by a student, the phone was programmed to portray their schedule and a map for guidance around the city and school grounds. It could allow her to check out books, create lists, anything that would make her time in the dimension more orderly.

Instant organization-just what she needed.

…

"So this is my room," Dib dropped his luggage next to a bed and looked around the impressive interior. The late morning light of outside beamed a golden glow over the area. The weather in the city was far different than his own. He'd grown use to the orange or red sky that loomed over his dimension in the daytime. A clear blue sky unable to be tampered by pollution was new to him.

The peaceful nature only made him think about his own town. It's citizens spent each day slowly destroying it but Zim would only make that official. That deranged Irken would put the people Dib strived to protect through all the turmoil he desired. It made him cringe just at the thought.

But Zim was only one alien. Perhaps the humans would eventually put up their guard and attack him. They would destroy him and when Dib came back he'd be praised for knowing ahead of time. There would be more alien awareness. They could protect themselves from other threats efficiently with his help...

Dib sighed and sat down on the bed. There was little chance that would happen.

These were the same people who spent more time admiring an oversized hamster than defending themselves. How could they possibly survive without him there?

The faint scratching at the door pulled Dib out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, I have a roommate. This'll be fun."

The scratching at the door continued. Dib remembered quite a variety of creatures wearing the school's uniform and his chances of having a human roommate were fairly slim. By the sound of the rapid clawing, his roommate possibly wouldn't be the smartest of students.

Great.

"Gir, I told you to stay behind me!"

"But you didn't say Simon-"

"Gir!"

Dib only stared at the door blankly. That voice he thought he wouldn't hear for months was now a muffled yell reaching into his dorm. Apparently Gir was a mandatory accessory for his arrival.

"Step aside," Dib heard the hum of the door's scanner and it soon opened.

Zim scanned the room with narrowed eyes only the to widen them upon seeing Dib. Dib couldn't manage to pull his expression into a look of anger. He was too overwhelmed by the shock of Zim actually being invited. And apparently the school board thought they should be roommates.

"Eh? Why are _you_ here, Dib-stink?" Zim pointed a gloved hand towards his enemy.

"Because the door let me in, genius. The scanner is built to recognize the body signature of two students. If it let you in, then it means we're...roommates." Dib felt a chill down his spine just from speaking the words.

Zim relaxed his finger but his glare stayed. "I suppose this academy is as lowly as I expected. Allowing a human such as yourself onto it's grounds explains a lot."

"I can't blame them for recognizing my genius. But they must have pretty low standards if you were invited."

Gir followed Zim into the room and waved eagerly towards Dib. "Hi there!"

"Gir, no greeting the enemy!"

"Why did you bring Gir with you? All this guy's done is screw up your plans."

"For reasons your _puny_ human mind wouldn't understand, Dib-stink." Zim replied. He threw his luggage down on the bed across from Dib. His falsely pale blue eyes meant to impersonate a human's did another once over of the room. "This area is just as poorly built as the last."

Zim's sharp fingers grasped the contact on his left eye and discarded it.

"Quite an interesting variety of students at this school. I suppose my human disguise won't be of use here," He said as he removed the other contact and the blag wig. The items of his disguise rested in a pile on the bed. "These students deserve to see the true anatomy of a higher species."

Dib rolled his eyes. "You really came here wearing that?"

"I am not in the mood for your remarks, Dib-stink. If we are to share a room, it's best we set up a few boundaries."

"Actually we should. I wouldn't want your disgusting alien hands touching my paranormal studies equipment. It's very valuable."

"Zim has no interest in your parachuting contraptions, Dib-worm. I have far more important matters to attend to."

"Really, Zim? Planning to taint another helpless society with your ways? I'll protect this school from you the same way I protected earth."

"I don't need you meddling in my affairs. This world may be different, but I will be pursuing my own agenda and I guarantee you it will be a sweet victory." Zim's glare deepened.

"We'll see about that, space boy."

...

"Whoa, this is way bigger than my room." Manny walked around his dorm, taking in all the features that his bedroom back at home lacked. The TV here was much bigger and the same went for the bed. He's always wanted a mini fridge and the view from the window certainly didn't disappoint.

Manny looked towards the bed covered in his bags and made out the bright silver of what appeared to be a cellphone.

"They give you a free cellphone, too? Awesome!" He sat down on the bed and picked up the phone. His index finger moved across the screen to activate it. His touch automatically made his name and a his schedule appear on the screen.

"This place sure is fancy." Manny looked up from his phone to the empty bed across from him. His roommate had let to arrive and he honestly wasn't sure what to expect. Aside from Frida, there wasn't a single familiar face and he'd have to get along with whatever random male they assigned to his dorm.

The door eventually slid open and a pair of boots he actually recognized stepped inside. His gaze raised from the boots to the pair of fishnets covering thin pale legs and a plaid uniform miniskirt.

Wait, skirt?

"Morning, Manny. Nice to see a familiar face here." Zoe's voice rang in his ears.

Manny forced a smile. "Hey Zoe, I didn't know you were invited."

Zoe walked inside and tossed her black bags onto the opposite bed. "I think we're the only boy and girl to share a dorm." Zoe sat down beside him on the bed and crossed her legs.

"Yeah but are you sure it wasn't some sort of error?" Manny could only try to ignore Zoe's thigh pressing up against his. She was sitting rather close to him and her personality was as casually flirtatious as usual. Sharing a dorm with Zoe wasn't exactly the best outcome and the girl seemed to have forgotten him and Frida were dating.

Zoe giggled, "My body signature was recognized so it's obvious we were meant to share this room. Is that a problem, Manny?" Zoe leaned in closer, placing her hand on his knee only to get closer to his face.

"I-It's just that we'll have to...change in the same room and you know-"

"Well if it makes you uncomfortable I'll change in the bathroom. See, problem solved." Zoe stood up from the bed and walked to her own. She unzipped the bag to toss out pieces of dark clothing and spiked jewelry onto the sheets.

"Well I guess that's better," Manny murmured more to himself.

A series of energetic knocks struck the door followed by Frida's voice, "Come on Manny, that discount isn't gonna spend itself."

Zoe's eyes narrowed. "You and Frida have plans today?"

"Yeah, we're gonna check out the arcade." Manny got up and walked towards the door. He placed his hand against the scanner near him and door slid open to show Frida's smiling face.

"'Sup Manny, you ready to get your butt kicked?"

Manny gave a competitive grin. "Yeah, we'll see."

Frida's smile faded as her gaze rested on Zoe. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I suppose for the same reason you are," Zoe replied. "I'm really starting to question if this school knows what actual talent is."

"I was more concerned over why you're in Manny's dorm. But I guess you are ugly enough to be mistaken for a guy."

Instead of saying a crueler insult, Zoe calmly walked closer to Manny and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's obvious that the school board thinks that I was more worthy of having Manny as my roommate. What a shame his best friend couldn't have him all to herself..."

Zoe's grip tightened as she said this. Manny interjected, "Uh, maybe we should get going, Frida."

Frida nodded stiffly. "Yeah, you may as well have some fun when you have to live with her."

Manny gave Zoe a quick wave. "I'll see ya later, Zoe."

"I'll be waiting," Zoe smiled as she made the door close.

"Ugh, this year better go by quick." Frida said in disgust as she walked down the hallway.

"Look, I know this isn't the best coincidence but it's not _that_ bad."

"Psh, I'm pretty sure Zoe is just loving the platonic relationship you guys will have in there."

Manny couldn't help but laugh, "Zoe knows we're together. Nothing to worry about."

The two continued their conversation down the hallway. Zoe's improved hearing made out every word through the dense steel. "I suppose I should get going myself," Zoe said as she conjured up a dark orb in her hand. "I have a few questions for Embry."


	4. A Lesson In Property Damage

_Chapter Three~ A Lesson in Property Damage _

_HEADMASTER running at one hundred percent._ _Classes will commence in an hour. _

The shine of overhead screens reflected against the white of her eyes. Her pupils already dilated from the lights surrounding her fortress focused on the coordinates that were now transmitted into her long term memory.

She craned her back, allowing the wires laced into her spine to readjust themselves into a tighter position. The pull of red, rubbery strings against her skin drew out a satisfied hum. The beginning of the year was always the best part.

The Grid produced beautifully functional tour guides, not making the slightest of errors throughout their automated speeches. Not a single step was out of place and filled the academy's halls with the rhythmic clicking of heels. Nothing pleased her more than a flawless execution so early in the year.

_Grid protection services running. Shields locked. _

Another memory. Another line of electricity coursing through her nervous system.

She extended her arm and ran her nail lightly across the screen above her head. An image of each teacher appeared with a complete percentage alongside their name.

Lesson plans were in order.

Classes were free of any harmful bacteria.

The teachers were the most valuable part of her her. As the Headmaster, her students would always be her main priority while a select few paved their way to a better, brighter world for the future.

She touched the screen above her again, dismissing the image of teachers to a set of more complicated codes. She focused her vision and made the unorganized mess of numbers and letters form into coherent patterns.

"Ah yes," A smile came to her lips as she leaned back in her chair. Another spark of electricity traveled down her wires and brought light to the darkest areas of her room in agreement. "I'm still awaiting the Core. I wonder where he could be..."

...

Sweat slithered down Yang's cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, catching a few droplets of blood from a long scar placed mere inches from a bruise. He let both liquids stain his fur as he clutched the hilt of his sword with a firmer grip.

The rabbit across from him wielding a similar weapon cracked his typical sharp toothed grin. That single smile showed every last bit of undeserved arrogance and sheer cruelty of his being.

"Seems like you got a little rusty, Woo Fool," He said, propping the orange bamboo of his sword atop his shoulder. "Or maybe I just got better."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "I just didn't want'a wear you out too early."

The dingy furred rabbit let out a low chuckle,"I don't get worn out, dipstick. I really should be going easy on you."

"Yeah yeah, save it. We both know you're gonna lose like always."

"Really? You're better off dead without Yin here to think for you."

Yang's enemy gave a villainous cackle at his own remark. Yang much preferred not having to put up with that grating laughter and now he'd have to get use to hearing it nearly every day. At first being in this academy was a surefire way to have him parched of his usual combat with foes. But due to the organization of roommates, the accidental creation but highly competent Woo Foo knight Yuck ended up sharing a dorm with Yang. As much as Yang loved to fight, Yuck certainly wasn't someone he wanted to be stuck in room with.

Yang covered his sword with the glow of his Woo Foo. "You gonna make cracks all day? I rather beat you while your mouth's shut."

Yuck gave a low chuckle, "You're right. The only cracks I wanna hear are from your _bones breaking!_"

The green rabbit bared his teeth in a broad grin as his own sword received the same glow. He dashed forward, colliding his weapon with Yang's. The sound of bamboo knocking together into an inconsistent rhythm mixed with the two warrior's grunts.

Yuck's sword landed into Yang's jaw while the protective magic formed a stinging mark. Yang staggered back only to quickly put his sword away and summon his signature Woo Foo Might.

"Paws of Pain!" A pair of enlarged blue fists took place of Yang's own hands and successfully threw Yuck into a wall. His body was forced deep into the strong material that made of the dorm, holding him in place as Yang laughed.

"Was that too much for ya, Level Five?"

Yuck growled as he pulled his body out of the wall. He reached behind him to grasp an entirely new weapon. A long chain coursing with Yuck's Woo Foo was held tight in his hand.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"The Night Master wanted to pay me back for my work so he had this custom made," Yuck tied the end of the chain around his wrist. "He may be dead now thanks to you guys, but this thing still hasn't lost it's touch."

"He gave you a chain? If you ask me, the Night Master screwed you over."

Yuck didn't pay much attention to Yang's words. He stared at the mix of silver and green as he swung the chain's heavy links. "I guess I'll have to show you what this thing can do then..."

Before he could create a defense, the chain was airborne, missing Yang's skull by a mere inch. The chain was stuck in the wall, forming a long and winding crack.

Yang tried to calm his rapid breaths. If it weren't for his quick reflexes, he would have been a corpse with what little matter that made up his brain impaled with the cool silver. He couldn't allow himself to die such an immediate death. No, he couldn't let Yuck kill him at all.

Yuck summoned the chain back to his hand and began to swing it once more.

Yang narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his sword. "Guess your more of a weapons guy, huh?"

"Psh, I could beat you with one finger if I wanted to, but I need someone to test this out on." The chain became a sword in a single flash. The blade on it's own nearly touched the ceiling. Curved thorns jutted out of the black metal in random areas. Only magic could allow the thin hilt in Yuck's grip be able to support the weight of the blade.

Yuck lifted the sword before him and gave a small grin. Yang took it as a signal to start and was before Yuck in an instant.

Yang's sword connected with Yuck's but unlike before, their weapons were not equals. Yang watched as the bamboo cracked and split in half upon contact. The end of the wood fell and struck the floor with a soft _plunk_.

Yuck started to chuckle until his laughter grew to a booming volume. "Oh man, this is too easy!"

Yuck swung the sword into Yang's direction. Yang jumped back but the length of the blade sliced through his shirt and cut through the skin beneath his fur. Yang fell down with a bleeding scar across his chest. As he tried to stand, the tip of the blade was placed above his face.

"I think we've had a pretty fair fight, but it's about time we end it."

"So you're just gonna kill me?"

Yuck's grin broadened as he drew the blade away, angling it so a single jab would pierce Yang's heart. "Why not?" The sword shot towards him.

Yang gasped, shutting his eyes as he waited for the final blow to strike his chest.

...But he didn't feel anything. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a glowing blue screen hovering above his scar and reaching down to his stomach. He didn't know what it was but apparently it stopped Yuck from killing him.

Yuck scowled as he attempted to tear through the shield with the blade only to have sparks fly off it. "What is this?"

Yang shrugged. "Heck if I know."

The blue screen grew in size and lifted from Yang's body. Yuck walked back as the screen devised a hologram that split the dorm in two. Yang stood from the floor and watched as the shield was covered in white letters:

_This academy will not permit student violence. Unless you are involved in a Combat Course, please keep your weapons to yourself. This area has received a high amount of damage and must be repaired while the assigned students are away._

_Class begins in exactly thirty five minutes. Please be well rested and prepared for the day ahead._

_Thank you._

The screen disappeared. Yang furrowed his brown and looked at Yuck who had a similar expression.

"Wow, not even the school will let you win." Yang said.

"We'll settle this later." Yuck sat down on the bed and jammed his sword into the floor.

The fight had reduced the dorm to shambles. The impressive décor was now hidden amongst broken furniture and fallen glass. Dodged Foo orbs painted the walls black and the lingering scent of ash was still present in the air.

Yang rubbed the sweat from his brow as he sat on what remained of his bed. For now it was jutting pieces of mahogany draped over with a thick blanket. It would do for now. All he needed were a few minutes of rest before the day officially started at nine 'o clock. He lied back and closed his eyes, instantly slipping into a deep sleep.

…

"Such violent students. Ambitious minds are always contained in the most youthful bodies."

She waved away the Grid Activation Board with her hand and the interactive holograph instantly shifted to her left.

The Headmaster much preferred only using The Grid for addressing the student body as a whole to portray encouraging messages, but using the shield functions was only for emergencies.

Having to devise an individual shield over Yang took quick precision and she'd possibly try protecting more vulnerable areas of his body just in case.

But after months of watching over both him and the two other rabbits, she knew he was capable of fast healing and would have his defenses raised for his next interaction with his enemy.

Watching over everyone was the only way this school could be in order.

It was her job to know everything and store it all in her mind. Without her link to these dimensions and her guardian assuring her power, nothing would be able to run as planned.

"I have faith in you children. If the mother of these dimensions has chosen you, I have no doubt you will do beautiful things..." The Headmaster's fingers rested on the Academy Phone Messenger. "but perhaps some polite messages will ease away your stress."

…

Dib fidgeted at the pair of black straps fastened around his ankles. A blue glow shinned in reaction to his touch and instantly cooled his finger along with a comforting incense. He quickly released the strap and allowed it to snap into place against his sock.

The school's approach to Physical Education was a memorable one. His uniform allowed him to change into his gym clothes without going into a cramped locker room. The automatic cleansing system built into the cloth removed the sweat stains he wouldn't get until tomorrow when he'd have to participate.

Instead of a black top littered with forgotten sports equipment and remains of school lunches, it would all take place on a long and grassy field. Certain areas were equip with the appropriate setting for about any sport: a diamond for baseball, a few nets on the upper level for soccer, a long and winding path for track...

This was all Dib could see from the lower level of the class. Even with the added height of his own body and the acquired shoes provided for the class, he could only barely see over the silver booths of The Batting Range. If the students didn't feel like playing a full game of baseball or were too overcome with the feeling with being picked last, The Batting Range was a likely substitute.

Unlike the other areas, this section closely resembled that of the main building. The grassy fields and dirt were replaced with clean white marble floors and walls made of some form of impenetrable glass. It was an open area with no doors on either side so the autumn leaves could still fly in from a random breeze.

Dib wasn't in line to play, nor did he care much for Physical Education in this dimension or his own. For now he would check the time on his Academy Phone and play around with the settings on the Utopian Fitness Shoes.

So far a few strokes of his fingers could lower and raise the thin material. One moment the shoe was touching his thighs and next they were down to his ankles. If he tapped his toe, a small hologram displaying the amount of steps he took and the calories lost would appear.

His main plaything at the moment were the pair of straps around the back of his leg. If he created enough friction with his fingers then a soothing scent along with a cooling sensation along his skin would occur. That and the blue glow that sometimes remained on his fingertips were catching his attention for some time.

Dib took the time to observe his surroundings while he sat by himself. Each student wore similar uniforms composed of a pair of blue shorts with a white line running down it and a white shirt. Fitness Shoes were already personalized with varying lengths, colors, and patterns with a single tap of their finger. But even in matching clothing, the differences of each student were highly noticeable.

Dib was only able to make out a few humans. There was-one, two, three, four, five-six total including himself. All the others were either some form of animal, alien, or even a mix between the two.

Dib looked out of the opening of the Batting Range to see Zim was spending his first period much like him. Zim's eyes shifted around as he did a quick once over of each and every being that walked by his place underneath the shade of a tree. Unless he was fidgeting with the length of his uniform, his arms were crossed in his usual defensive manor.

For once, Zim actually appeared to blend in with everyone else. His green skin and lack of a pair of ears and nose was fairly normal when looking at the other students that possessed much stranger attributes.

Tattoos that changed design according to the breeze of the wind, hair that moved and possessed a pair of lips on the ending strands, ears that from whatever strange force of gravity stayed afloat atop a rabbit's head...

Dib could go on about the abnormal anatomy of the student body. After spending years of studying the paranormal, he was surprised he had overlooked these creatures.

A small part of him was urging him on to learn all he could about the children but he knew he couldn't. For once, Zim wasn't the only inhuman being attending the same school. It would seem bizarre even for Dib to try and scope out information on his classmates.

What he was certain of was that he would keep a close eye on the Irken's antics. Zim may have been invited for whatever skill the school found acceptable, but he wouldn't possibly allow his presence to be a peaceful one. Dib would make it his duty for the rest of the year to protect this academy.

A buzzing in his pocket vibrated his thin thigh. He pulled out his Academy Phone, reading the message scrolled out in white text:

"The life of the enemy. Whoever lives for the sake of combating an enemy has an interest in the enemy's staying alive."

Underneath the quote was a link to a biography on Friedrich Nietzsche. Dib hadn't set any alarms yet and anytime a quote was put on display for the whole school is written across the Grid. There was no name for whoever sent the message under it so it wasn't a text either.

He hadn't given out his number to anyone. Only those who created the phone would know this form of information.

Dib glanced up from the screen when he heard a similar buzzing noise. One of the rabbits with the detached ears grabbed her phone and read over the message. She raised an eyebrow before addressing the blue haired female standing beside her. The girl grabbed her own phone and showed it to the rabbit.

"What's this supposed to mean anyway?" the rabbit asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's the Aesop of the day or something."

The pink one curled her lip. "I'm not all that sure my enemies want to keep me alive."

The conversation continued on from there until it eventually turned into a casual exchange about enemies they've met over their lifetime. The blue haired one said something funny and they both laughed before returning to their game.

They already seemed friendly with each other, possibly roommates that actually got along. The two couldn't have come from the same dimension obviously. The rabbit was possibly in a world filled with anatomically incorrect animals that operated under their own unique form of physics. The blue haired girl's dimension was most likely similar to his own though her skin tone was far more tan and healthy than any of the citizens in his town.

Dib only had one true enemy while the two girls seemed to share a long line of them. Well, the blue haired one who he eventually learned was named Frida from the conversation shared a few grim remarks about someone that pulled pranks on her as a child and even now.

The pink one's list was nearly endless and came in varying species and abilities. A magically equip cockroach, his ant brother with his own kingdom and army, and a sorceress that bared a strong hatred towards men. That was only a few out of many until the rabbit apparently named Yin grew bored with her own sentence.

He looked around the field to see Zim staring at his own phone and quickly putting it away after fidgeting around with the screen with a questioning expression. Did he get it too?

Apparently the quote was sent for some reason and only to certain students. Unless of course some of the others in the class simply didn't have their phones on them at the time or were ignoring the vibration in their pocket.

The bell rung before he could make anymore observations.

…

Zoe had finally managed to relax after Free Period began.

Advanced students eagerly bolted from their seats, phones and Utopian credit cards already out. Talk of shopping and the excitement of the day lowered in volume as more students exited the classroom. Only the children that spoke in far more hushed voices or those that preferred to attend their studying were left behind.

Then there was Zoe, preferring the seats towards the back of the classroom where no one would think to bother her. The ornaments she had decorated her uniform in were enough of a warning sign for anyone hoping to befriend her. Fishnet stockings taking place of barbwire and black nails filed to fine points were all the protection she needed to keep naïve creatures at bay. Those who dared to touch or speak to her would undergo the penetrating glare of her crimson eyes and the sudden loss of their wallet when they weren't looking.

Zoe felt the weight of a few dollars protected in leather in her skirt pocket as she remembered her successful pickpocket of a few students. Utopia was practically crime free and though Zoe was still making arrangements to steal any treasures the dimension held dear, she would have to save her thieving arrangements for later.

During the long discussions-or rather Embry's rambles-of her collected evidence over the years of watching Utopia, Zoe felt as though this city was rather self aware. As if there was something the most peaceful dimension in the Universe was hiding from it's citizens and new students.

These were only theories Embry would spiel whenever she could, but the way the witch would speak insisted these observations were true. Embry was a self proclaimed scientist and always monologuing her discoveries that would shift between details of the mystical world and her dislike of the city she was nearly obsessed with.

Their last meeting only a few minutes ago wasn't much different than the last though there was one detail that couldn't escape the corners of Zoe's mind.

Her roommate along with Manny's originally assigned to their dorms were now undergoing possession of a demon she summoned through performing an Oath. According to the ancient spell book Embry translated with her unique set of word manipulation witchcraft, an Oath was defined as a sacrifice to a magically powered being conjured to earn the respects of another realm.

The realm Embry set her sights on was a familiar one to all witches. This was the realm of shadows, demons composed of molten flesh, ghostly bodies, and voices capable of tearing apart vulnerable humans.

Zoe felt something cold tug at her midsection. Her hand rested on her stomach as the nausea returned to her churning insides. The memory was one only few mortals were allowed to bare.

Embry insisted only a prodigy could execute such an Oath without error and Zoe's training had deemed her worthy of doing each step to sheer perfection. Infiltrating the school's dorm assigning was Zoe's first crucial assignment with the Darkness. It was originally a secret gift but Embry couldn't help her curiosity of Zoe's abilities.

Zoe's second assignment was one she still struggled to wrap her mind around. Her days of watching horror movies containing the most graphic of mutilation didn't mentally prepare her for doing it herself. The children were her age and First Years like herself. They were also Golden Leagues, but her magic proved to be strong enough to knock them unconscious and torture them before allowing them to be sacrificed.

Zoe wasn't aware there was a Golden League until Embry explained it. These were the wielders of golden crests on their invitations, naturals in self defense during the most dire of travesties Utopia only experienced once every four years. These were the children not granted the support system of a metal chip in their fingers, connecting to them a Second Conscience hidden off somewhere in Utopia's Main Lab.

Their deaths would not activate the passing of their minds to a second body simply because they wouldn't need it. The Lab shouldn't have to contain the clean, motionless bodies of those gifted in combat or magic wielding. Even the most intelligent students or those with a higher pain tolerance were accepted into the Golden League.

These were often dubbed the Survivor Class. If something were to lay wreckage amongst Utopia, they would survive the longest, possibly finding a way to return to their home dimensions once they prepared the jets.

Those not capable of being Golden League were in the Silver. They were talented, but not in the way the Golden League was. They may be singers, actors, or writers but their skills could not prevent a disaster or protect anyone from it. Unlike the Golden League, they would one day possess a chip in their finger in the most painless fashion Utopia could muster.

Once Embry began to speak of the technology, her tone took a shift to a far more cynical one. Her clutch around her cup of rooibos tea would tighten while her lips became a thin red line across her white face.

According to Embry, Utopia's work was mechanical to a point though there were certain things far too complex for human hands to create no matter how specialized in the field.

Embry knew a jet moving at any speed wouldn't be able to rip through a dimension without the aid of portals. She had watched deceased beings undergoing resurrection over her lifetime and could barely contain her calm demeanor when describing the supposed science used to give mortals a second chance at life.

Zoe learned far more about the city from Embry than her Utopian History class. The teachers were said to be the most successful and educated in each course though there was something far too monotonous and empty about their presentations. They're smiles and cheerful dialogue with the students seemed like far more of a facade with Embry's words permanently printed into her memory.

Zoe never found anyone to be relatively interesting but her apathy towards her own species and now others grew with each spoken theory Embry would share with her.

Despite the information Zoe was force fed with each meeting, she couldn't get the most recent one out of her mind. She was never afraid of violence, but performing her first murder was something she wouldn't forget.

Her mother or grandmother never killed anyone. They were thieves like her and only used the lasers on their suits as a way to keep cops and heroes away. The lasers could give severe burns and break apart buildings if necessary, but only direct contact for an extended time could cause someone's death.

Otherwise, Zoe never truly came close to killing anyone. Only now did she hold a violent vendetta towards Manny and Frida. The Darkness taught her that her solution could be solved with them dying but something about harming students she had yet to know the names of made her cringe.

_They were in your way. How else could you keep Manny as your roommate. If it annoys Frida, it's worth it. They were in your way..._

Zoe repeated the mantra to herself in hopes it would ease away the guilt. She conjured up a small, transparent ribbon with a twirl of her finger and watched as it was tinged with violet.

Using the Darkness gave her a certain numb feeling to her emotions. It was as if those feelings wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore the longer she used the magic. Zoe knew emotions were what destroyed her. The Darkness acted as an aid to the pain Manny left inside of her.

If destroying a life helped take away the pain, even a little, then it was worth it...right?

_They were in your way...Nothing is allowed to be in your way..._

_Nothing. _


	5. Resources in Print

_Chapter Four~ Resources in Print _

Yin needed an outlet.

The day had gone well enough. Not well enough to write home to Master Yo in a detailed letter sent through the Utopian IM System, but it went nicely.

In the course of a day, she already liked her roommate. Frida was certainly human though she didn't possess the immense height and odd features that made those on earth both terrifying and unappealing. Actually, Frida was about her height, perhaps shorter due to the length of Yin's ears.

Though Frida had a lack of interest in education, she was a nice person and that was all Yin could ask for in her first friend here.

The arrangement of dorms didn't go quite as well for Yang. Her brother's disheveled look and healing injuries before the start of classes was told through a long, partly murmured explanation about the fight he had with Yuck.

Yin bit her lip at the reminder.

Yuck and Yang engaging in a near death fight was far too familiar to her daily problems at home. The rest of the day and the year would be a reminder of the fact she was a Woo Foo knight, not just a student.

The intelligence Yuck was only lucky to receive during his creation made him eligible as an Advanced Student. And as a First Year, they would be sharing classes.

The lingering sound of the Free Period bell remained in the halls. Excited chatter of the first five classes was exchanged amongst the children along with plans to go shopping with the student discount.

This period only lasted twenty minutes and Yin would be spending it in the library. Frida already arranged plans with her friend Manny in the city and Yang was currently asleep in his last class.

The path to the library was permanently scrawled into Yin's memory from the tour. Simply seeing the bottom floor wasn't enough for her. Being surrounded by literature was her life's dream and now she had the chance to live it. Even if it was for a short amount of time, she would enjoy the peace she needed today.

She was standing before the sliding opaque doors after a single flight of stairs and a few turns down the hallways. The doors slid open instantly and simply being inside sent a rush of adrenaline down her spine.

Yin couldn't help her smile as she walked deeper into the redwood of the library.

Shelves nearly touching the glass dome ceiling held titles she had yet to read along with classics she memorized from years ago. Circular tables already installed with an automatic checkout application flashed turquoise across the pearl white material upon her entrance. Two sets of stairs stood opposite of each other at the opening, leading up towards the second level of similar design.

Yin's feet felt light as she quickly stepped towards a shelf. Her eyes traveled along each title until she recognized a certain collection of poems from her own dimension.

"Oh, they have this series." Yin slid the book out from the shelf and instantly began the first chapter before sitting down at the closest table.

She set the book down and leaned in with a smile already broad across her face. Her chin rested in her hands while she crossed her ankles and swayed her legs. As she read, she felt herself slowly slipping into the outlet she needed that day.

For these few minutes, she wouldn't have to think about Yang's injuries or Yuck's constant presence. Now, she could engage in where she felt true solitude without today's interruptions.

Poetry always soothed away any stress formed over the day. Reading the Woo Foo scrolls back at home was a preferred method, allowing her to study and enjoy the peace only words could give her. Just as long as she was retaining information...

Yin drew her attention away from the book and gave the library a quick panning. There was no one behind her or above her on the second level. Yin's senses perfected from training rarely steered her in the wrong direction, but there was certainly something in the room. It could have been another student looking for a book to read, but she couldn't hear footsteps. She would have made out a spec of plaid or even the slightest bit of skin if there was someone else in the room.

What she was sensing was far different than another living being's presence, though it not being alive was questionable. Something was active in the air but not in the way another person's heartbeat could be heard in a silent room or one's body heat.

Yin looked back at her book to see a glow of crimson across the words. She blinked in hope it would fade only to see it spread further across the pages.

She wasn't entirely sure if it was a trick of her own eyes or the dimming sunlight outside.

She moved her fingers onto the pages slowly, feeling a warmth across her hand before coming in contact with the strange red that was apparently harmless.

Yin's hand stopped midway but the glow eased onto her fingers, slipping past her knuckles until it was resting on her wrist. Yin moved her hand upward to have the red follow in multiple strands branching out from the pages.

The figure reminded her of a rapidly growing tree. It's branches and trembling leaves were lightly tickling her palm and warming the skin beneath her fingernails.

"What is this?"

The school bell's ring made her flinch and tear her hand away. The red was ripped open from her movement and slowly dissolved into the air. Yin looked down at her hand to see it still shimmering and swirling across her palm until disappearing entirely.

Yin stood from her chair and staggered back, nearly tripping over her own shoes as the overhead gleam of the Grid displayed it's latest message across the ceiling:

_It's the last class of the day, children. _

_You have all done a splendid job._

Yin sighed as she walked out of the library.

She still had yet to understand what that strange red was and why it was coming out of the book. Perhaps the novel had acquired a spell and reacted to her touch. Or maybe the book was a part of Utopia's systems and having a malfunction.

Yin couldn't make up her mind at the moment. She tried to focus on the directions to her final class of the day but with each few steps came a new theory on what the red was and where it came from.

Yin slipped into the elevator heading towards the A Level of the school.

She took out her phone to see a check mark next her Navigation feature, recording her zero tardies throughout the day. She moved her thumb over the screen until her schedule appeared.

Elite Utopian Resources was listed as her last course. It was the only one that was categorized as Elite on her schedule and left her guessing about the level of intellect required.

Despite the confusion, she still couldn't distract herself from what happened in the library.

She leaned her back against the elevator.

"I'll figure out what you are."

…

Zim hadn't received any alerts to his watch for the hours he was away from Gir. He had peered at it numerous times throughout his classes to see if there was an error or if he was simply ignoring the red alert symbol, but the black screen only reflected his peculiar stare back at him. Zim would call it a miracle but he would save that for when Gir didn't touch it for a whole week.

There was always the chance Gir simply forgot it was there or ignoring the circuits combined with his own...

Zim pulled the sleeve of his blazer over the watch and leaned back in the clear plastic chair. Black boots knocked against the steel bars supporting his desk. With each vibration, a wave of curved lines the same color as his Irken uniform would travel across the surface.

Aside from the tapping of his long fingers against his knee and the rocking of the table, there was little noise filling the room. Zim took it as a time to mentally gather up the observations made throughout the day, but there was no evidence worth remembering.

The school's system, it's pupils and teachers and lessons were of no help to his mission. This was his first official assignment set as a personal goal and he wouldn't allow this dimension's ways get in the way of it.

Zim knew this world held information he could use to his advantage, he'd just be tasked with finding it himself.

The room he currently sat in was far less decorative than the others. The only window was a glass dome residing as a breakable ceiling. The walls were white, only holding blue prints held in gold frames.

It was a much different design element than the other classes that preferred using paintings and calligraphy anyway possible.

From the looks of it, this Elite Utopian Resources course may be more fundamental to his research. If not, then he would arrange a trip into Utopia.

At a far slower pace than the other classes, students entered the automatic door. Zim felt his jaw clench upon Dib's entrance.

The boy adjusted his glasses and found a seat in the middle row of curved desks.

"Enjoying your stay, space boy?"

"The day has been rather uneventful, Dib-worm. Who would have thought other creatures beyond humans could be so unavailing?"

Zim didn't look in the young male's direction though he could feel Dib's square irises staring daggers into his back. It was out of sheer coincidence that Dib would be selected to be a part of such a small class. It was the same way only the idiocy of haphazard selection made the two roommates.

Unlike Dib, the others filling the room were faces he was not yet familiar with. The amount of humans present was the lowest he'd seen today.

The two children making up the small percentage appeared to be friends. Their appearances varied greatly from Dib's pale complexion and massive cranium. Their expressions were that of pure joy, smiles wide and rounded teeth visible from their energetic conversation.

The rest were animals of the same species. Zim thought back to the battered rodent Gir had dragged into the base one day. A rabbit or bunny was the common term.

The ones in the room were different than the ones he saw-having far more lively eyes, colorful coats, and the ability to speak properly. They were certainly more intelligent than the nearly deceased animal whose stench was still an unforgotten experience. Though, the reeking smell of the green furred one was far worse than that of Gir's temporary pet.

Zim felt the vibration of his Academy Phone in his pocket. He took it out and read over the message across the blue screen:

_Admire your peers. Remember their faces and their names. You will see more._

"Eh?" Zim's antennae stiffened slightly at the sound of more buzzing filling the room. Each phone held in plaid skirts and dress pants brightened with the automated movement shaking in their grasp.

As Zim followed the repeating noise, a spark of light would appear above those in the room. Each light was a different color, spelling out their name right above their heads.

Zim looked up to see his own name in violet red hovering just near his antenna. He lifted up his hand and ran a finger along the letters to have it go through the hologram.

"This didn't happen in the other classes," The female rabbit furrowed her brow. The pink text above her ears spelled out the name Yin. "I guess they're just getting introductions out of the way since this is a small class."

"Is this really the total amount of students?" Dib said, glancing up from his phone briefly.

"I assure it is all we will need, Dib." A feminine voice that sounded far too mature to belong to either of the female students filled the room.

Zim and the others glanced around the room, noticing the lack of speakers or even the light blue of the Grid overhead that permitted communication. In fact, the Grid only provided information through sweetly written text, never a sound.

"What was that?" The young boy whose orange text read Manny asked. His once loud and cheerful voice was lowered to a timid whisper.

"I am your teacher for this Elite course, Manny." The voice replied.

"Then how come we can't see you?" Yin asked.

The woman gave a faint chuckle before answering, "I may not be physically available but my voice is all the guidance that an Elite class needs. This promising group of young minds has endured far more bizarre occurrences than the lack of a mentor's body." She let out another chuckle that was much louder.

"Can we at least get your name?" Dib said.

"You may address me as Headmaster. I am the leader of this school, the mind behind all that flows so beautifully in this academy. For such an important course, I feel it's only necessary that I advise it."

Yin's eyes and long ears perked up from the statement. "Wow, the actual Headmaster is teaching us."

"What's this class for anyway? At this rate, I think I might fall asleep again." The appropriately named rabbit with the foul stench narrowed his eyes in obvious annoyance. The green letters spelling out Yuck quickly faded away along with the other virtual name tags.

"Quite the impatient one, aren't you? Perhaps you can put that fast paced personality of yours to work for this special project you have all been selected for."

"Will it involve developing resources? I just suggested this was what the class was for." Yin clasped her hands together eagerly as a small smile crept across her round face.

"The development of resources will be a large part of this class. Though there will be far more to consider and create as the year continues."

"Create? Are we gonna be building this stuff ? I got like a D in wood shop back at my place." The blue haired girl Zim remembered was named Frida asked.

"You will be building though it will be in a much different way than you may be accustom to. Here in Utopia, we have no need for construction sights or men in hard hats maneuvering brick and dirt from place to place. Instead, we rely on a system of environmentally friendly and energy preserving technology we call the Build System. You all will be working with Build to create your own Utopian society."

This statement got the class quietly murmuring amongst themselves.

Zim widened his eyes. He was an Invader after all and the only thing he wished to create was a land suitable for Irken conquest. He couldn't take part in creating a place where more of these excuses for proper beings could roam in peace.

"I have no such interest of taking part in this project, Headmaster." Zim stood from his chair and glared into the empty wall before him due to a lack of eyes to stare into.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Zim will make an excellent Irken dystopia. This doesn't seem to be his calling." Dib added.

"You have all been selected for a reason, children. As Elite students, I make no mistakes with who has been chosen for this group. Despite differences and rivalries between you all, there will be a certain peace that will form amongst that. And with that peace, a new and wonderful civilization will be born."

The Headmaster's unshaken voice made Zim grit his teeth together. His sharp fingers drove into the rubbery cloth over his palms as he sat down.

"Can we just wrap this up? I have seven more hours of sleep I need to catch up with." The blue rabbit's voice did sound weak with lack of rest. He rubbed at the gray matter still trapped beneath his eyelid.

"It seems as though a good night's sleep is making today difficult for you. I suggest that you're far more unwilling to participate in activities and your attention span may have decreased drastically."

Yin rolled her eyes. "My brother isn't the best at paying attention when he does sleep."

The Headmaster continued before Yang could respond, "Concentration and sleep tend to go hand in hand. It is restrictions such as these on all species that you will be improving in this class. Try using the Build system along with other pieces of technology installed in this room to create a way around this obstacle."

"But it's not possible to defeat needing sleep. Unless everyone had extreme insomnia, I'm sure they'll need rest at some point." Dib rested his hand on his chin as he mulled over the suggestion.

"I do think paying attention is something that can improved through fixing it yourself. I know my attention span has gotten a lot better as I got older." Yin said as she looked over her shoulder to Dib.

"Don't people usually drink coffee for stuff like that?" Manny said. His face pulled into the same look of sudden curiosity as he scratched at his mass of black and brown curls.

"But coffee just makes you crash," Frida interjected. "Remember that one time we had that latte contest and after running like a marathon around town we passed out in the desert somewhere?"

Manny laughed, "Yeah, my dad killed me for using up his credit card."

"And I think I still have that sunburn."

Zim was almost thankful for the Headmaster speaking again and ending the pointless conversation that stirred up.

"See, students? This is all that a simple misfortune can create within your minds. Keep up these ideas and past experiences. Learn from them and use it to provide the first official advancement to your society. It appears that working around sleep and concentration will be your first assignment."

"The Build system will let us do that?" Dib asked.

"Yes, though a few implants and combinations with Utopia's other works will always be useful. I am very glad to see our first time together has strung along a few ideas to tackle. As much as I'd love to watch you all create, it is only mandatory that I introduce a very important feature of this class first."

"Can we at least see this Build thing?" Frida said.

"Where exactly is this system programmed into?" Zim couldn't help his curiosity. This was one of few pieces of Utopian work that the school hadn't advised about in the brochure or during tours. He suggested this Build system would be implemented through interactive holographs much like it's other technology.

There was no main source of energy visible throughout the room to contain what seemed to be a powerful system. Only the same blueprints on the walls that he noticed were shifting constantly, zooming into details and producing white writing.

Aside from the touch sensitive desks, any hidden compartment within the furniture wasn't even partly visible.

"I cannot merely give you this tool, students. As I've said, there is a very vital part of creating this new world that you must experience first. It's a concept you may believe you understand where in reality, it is entirely different. Only as Elite students are you capable of grasping it well enough to perform this task."

"Yeah, I get it, you're tryin' to build up the suspense or somethin'. Just show it now if we're _so prepared_."

Yuck imitated the Headmaster's even tone though his annoyance made the statement all the more bitter and mocking.

Yin crossed her arms and looked towards him. "It's obvious _you_ aren't prepared to handle what this class is offering."

Yuck gave a short, cackle of a laugh. "Like you and these other freaks are some sort of dream team? I bet being an Elite student is just some raffle decided by brain dead monkeys. But I'm pretty sure they're smarter than you and your brother either way."

"I heard that." Yang replied through a slurred murmur against his desk. A small pool of saliva had formed just beneath his open mouth previously only moving to make audible snores.

"I hate to disappoint you all and I apologize for the delay, but I don't believe we have enough time now. Our little endeavor into the true meanings of a new Utopia will officially start tomorrow. Please be well rested and I will see you all soon. Goodbye."

…

"...So by the end of the day, I had like all this cinnamon up my nose and a piece of churro still stuck somewhere in my abdomen. I think I managed to get it out but my dad said I couldn't eat churros for a month."

Frida bit softly into the treat her complex story revolved around. Yin stopped chewing her own churro and forced down a swallow.

"Your life seemed pretty interesting." Yin said, giving a faint laugh.

"Psh, all that happened when I was just eight. Things really got interesting later on when Manny took up bein' a hero-villain hybrid."

Frida finished the rest of her churro and wiped the remaining cinnamon onto the sleeve of an old concert shirt.

Yin glanced down at her phone screen as she slipped off of Frida's bed.

"It's getting late. We better get to sleep."

"Ugh, I'm not even that tired."

"The school does have a set alarm on school days. The lights will go out on there own eventually."

Yin pulled back her covers and curled up under the oversized duvet.

Frida rolled her eyes, knowing there wasn't much reason to stay awake without someone to talk to. She liked Yin, but the girl's dedication to school rules wasn't something she would grow fond of quickly.

Frida settled in her own sheets, discarding the heavy blanket towards the edge of the bed.

She had grown use to doing this after spending all her life in the vast desert of Miracle City. Here in Utopia, the chill of autumn was actually present and there was still a steady breeze of air conditioning running through the building.

Frida pulled the thin sheets over her self and shut her eyes to have the room automatically turn off the lights.

"Goodnight, Frida." Yin said.

"Goodnight," Frida murmured.

Through the darkness and pale blue light of the night sky outside, Frida noticed Yin curling into her sheets and letting her relaxed smile curve down. Even as she slept, those long, hovering ears stayed afloat.

Frida looked out the wide window to see the rest of the city slowly falling asleep. She had grown use to the faint noises filling the streets of her hometown at the most sudden hours. Within her own home, her father's snores or the jingling of her dogs' collars was something she somehow found relaxing.

But tonight, she would be resting in nearly complete silence. Only the faint breathing of Yin would be providing her with a halfhearted background noise.

Frida reached for the frilled eye mask placed where her goggles normally were and fastened it over her closed eyelids. Her head lied on the overstuffed pillow and after a few minutes of fiddling her toes and vigorously checking the time on her phone, she fell asleep.

Though her memory wasn't always the strongest, Frida often remembered what she dreamed about. Some were familiar like her long lived fantasies of her band becoming famous worldwide, winning a few awards, and being just rich enough to retire in luxury. Then there were the outright bizarre ones.

The ones with just too many colors and too many animals peaking out from her hair. Sometimes Manny was there but at some point he would often turn into an actual tiger with zigzagging stripes or whatever food she was currently craving.

But tonight, she didn't have either of those dreams.

Calling it a dream seemed to be an unfitting title for what she saw. What she was seeing was not yet processed in her mind. For now, it was merely an image with no descriptions or even the slightest bit of paint or ink to truly create it.

It wasn't pitch black the same way it wasn't entirely white. Not even a lifeless color like gray was visible.

No color was there for her to identify, as if colors ceased to exist in this abandoned plane she was near.

It was the same way there was no shape or words or a temperature.

Just nothing there.

Frida felt as though she's seen this...thing before.

There was a part of her saying she had touched it before or could possibly describe it in one word at the least. Or maybe she had actually lived in it.

Perhaps this physical form she could only barely see within this vision was somehow a piece of this nothingness. But how could a human be a part of a void?

How could she survive within the time span being faintly whispered into her ear from a voice that sounded the slightest bit familiar?

A millennium? An infinity?

Frida was only in her early teen years with a birthday months away. How could she possibly exist in this nothingness for so long? Could a human mind like her own even understand the concept?

The voice continued, shifting in volumes, jumping from ear to ear and sometimes lightly touching her own lips. With each word, Frida couldn't help but believe she had said this all before.

And much like the disembodied voice, it was familiar.

There was a memory crawling through her mind and slowly teasing at the bit of sanity still left intact. What was it?

What was that memory that she could no longer process?

What was this voice and this incomprehensible image just inches before her?

The whispers stopped and Frida could feel her own mouth move for once. Right then she could breathe and imagine thoughts that didn't relate to the nothingness before her or what little sense this vision was making.

But she couldn't hear anything, only a dry, lifeless breath escaping her throat. The voice is back again and the words form into an invisible hand clamping over her agape mouth.

The motion isn't possessive or violent. It's almost soothing, like a wonderful sensation washing away her worries. The hands holding her in place and the voice faintly speaking few words are only there to help her.

She should trust it, become a part of it.

She should fully envelop the nothingness before her and make it into something new. There would be no more emptiness and void if she just followed this voice looming so closely to her still body.

Frida could only make out two words amongst the softly spoken whispers. And each letter loomed in and out of her form slipping back into consciousness.

_Wake up, _the voice continued, fading into the background as Frida could finally see the darkness of her eye mask. She quickly yanked it off, nearly destroying the elastic band against her skull along the way.

She blinked away the small sparks in her eyes quickly and saw Yin now awake in a similar position.

Her back was stiff, pink fingers driving into the soft fur atop her head. Frida squinted and saw the look of panic crossing Yin's features.

"Are you okay?" Frida was surprised by the shaking of her own voice.

After what felt like minutes of heavy breathing, Yin wiped away the sweat along her forehead and nodded.

"Uh huh, I just I had a really weird dream. Or, I think it was a dream..."

Frida felt her heartbeat lower to a steady pace. She tried to keep her breathing even as she spoke.

"What was it about?"

Yin's hands clutched at her sheets as she pulled them up to her chest. Her eyes were downcast and focused on her thin knees swaying back and forth uneasily.

"I don't really know. It's like, I've seen it before, but I don't even know what _it_ is. I can't even describe what happened." Yin's eyes narrowed in concentration as her arms wrapped around her legs.

Frida felt a sense of recurrence. Apparently this vision or dream was somehow shared by both of them.

Or, maybe Yin had something similar.

Frida asked herself what she had seen and realized that the vision was nearly impossible to describe. It was on the tip of her tongue-that one word that could spell out the emptiness before her.

But she couldn't say it, she couldn't even imagine it.

What her eyes saw had to be some sort of illusion or a figment her confused psyche had conjured up. She knew there was something she was hearing. There was a voice somewhere, whispering words barely audible into her ear.

What were those words and why did they seem so welcoming?

Frida's confusion only made her head start throbbing. She scratched at her unruly mass of hair and leaned back in her bed.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." she said.

"I guess so." Yin pulled the sheets over her mouth and curled herself into a smaller ball. Her ears were still floating but tipping slightly down to the back of her head. There was something unsettling about those long ears finally drooping down after a day of academic excitement for Yin.

Frida looked down at the eye mask still in her tight grip. The fist holding the cloth was shaking slightly and building up sweat within her palm. She lifted the mask towards her eyes but quickly threw it onto the carpet.

Tonight, her closed eyelids was all she would need to blot out the darkness. Much like before, Yin was fast asleep and Frida quietly kept herself occupied.

For a few minutes, Frida observed her surroundings. She tried to count the amount of buildings visible from her window and how many leaves were falling from the trees outside. Frida looked at the moonlight through the dorm room and how Yin breathed so calmly while she slept.

She felt her eyelids growing heavy as her body grew exhausted without her permission.

As Frida slowly slipped into a dream she could finally understand and speak of, she appreciated the simplicity of the black filling her vision.

Much like the colors washing over her sleeping mind, it was something there.

It wasn't that intangible nothingness or the odd whispers she just couldn't remember anymore.

It was...something.


End file.
